1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices for use in ophthalmic surgery and, more particularly, to a disposable irrigating and aspirating handpiece for use in ophthalmic surgery.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Devices for aspirating and irrigating are commonly used by ophthalmic surgeons during surgical operations in the eye, and there have been many attempts to produce irrigating and aspirating instruments that can be operated by the surgeon without assistance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,333 to McIntyre is exemplary of prior art instruments for aspirating and irrigating during ophthalmic surgery utilizing rigid inner and outer cannulae, the inner cannula being connected with a syringe to be telescopically disposed within the outer cannula and a branch extending transversely from a connector mounting the outer cannula. Some of the disadvantages of prior art irrigating and aspirating instruments are that they are not light and configured to facilitate manipulation by the surgeon, they have protrusions interfering with the surgeon's grip and they are relatively complex in structure and assembly rendering them not economically disposable. There is a need for an economically disposable irrigating and aspirating handpiece such that the handpiece can be provided along with other materials required for a surgical operation in a sterilized package or kit, there being therefore no requirement to sterilize or disassemble the irrigating and aspirating handpiece.